


I'd Rather Be With You

by yoshitakamine



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, I'm always writing crushes sighhhhh, M/M, alcohol consumption, but overall it's p tame trust me, kinda sorta partial depiction of violence?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitakamine/pseuds/yoshitakamine
Summary: In which Dick has a teeny tiny not-so-subtle crush on the Midnighter and when he comes to him for help, M's the one who can't help himself.





	I'd Rather Be With You

M had no idea what possessed him to get involved with someone from a family full of men dressed up as half the animal kingdom but at the same time he couldn't really bother answering that, seeing as he was lying down next to the eldest of the bunch, no way of going back to how things were before this.

It had started fairly smoothly, he was covered in blood, some guy’s intestines wrapped around his clenched fist and the whole world going up in flames, an image resembling some kind of macabre cookout, when _he_ appeared. The element of surprise and breathtaking grandeur always on his side as with any entertainer, he’d land on his feet with such grace it was hard to believe he’d ever be dragged in a life full of lies and deceit. The man was born for the limelight.

He approached him, cautiously, duly noted by M, and dropped a handful of black and white wide shots of a man. New face most likely, he didn’t seem to recognize him in any of his close ups, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t have time for a proper one to one session.

 “Switched to photography Grayson? I have to admit, there’s a hint of professionalism in these. You’re on the right track.”

Dick allowed a chuckle escape him, no matter how pressing the issue, he loved entertaining him. M was messy but good at what he did, _damn good_. Besides there was a certain kind of reassurance in working with someone who could map out entire fights in seconds. Saved his heart a few extra beats.

“Matron gave me a window of a couple of hours, so we don’t have much time. I don’t have a meeting place but a nearby point of interest. We’ll have to work with what we have unfortunately, so we start from there.”

“Woah there sonny, nobody agreed to anything yet.” M dusted chunks of rubble from his long coat (not much he could do about the blood), smiling like he had already agreed to it before Dick’s splendiferous entrance.

Dick studied him, M’s exposed jawline clenching at the scrutiny before shaking his head, his laughter low and almost refreshing.

“Alright, so I’m guessing you’re not going to hook yourself into this till there’s something in it for you.”

“Grayson I never get involved in anything that would tie me down in the long run. But as for your second point-“ He paused, rhythmically humming in thought “I got some ideas. Not of the bloody kind, don’t worry your pretty head about it. But I need your say-so for this to fly first.”

Dick knew when to take a proper, square, risk, and when a calculated one. Unfortunately when it came to M, neither were really viable. It was almost frustrating, not knowing what went on in his head. Bruce had trained him into all sorts of ‘mind-reading’ techniques but they were all pretty much based on bodily functions betraying the individual- perspiration, pupils dilating, oxygen intake, none of which M was particularly expressive of.

“I’m in.” he finally blurted out, almost taking M by surprise. He looked wickedly confident, like he could also predict Dick’s swayed heart. “Just so you know I’m doing this for Matron. If I get demoted it’s going to be Agent 38 from now on and I don’t think I’ll be able to live that one down.”

The joke did not go unnoticed and M snickered, loving just how bad at lying Dick was. He hadn’t had the luxury of sharing casual banter while knee deep in some outlandish creature, but if he could, he’d ask him about the holding looks and the way his eyes near sparkled whenever he gave his usual patronizing speech to some asshole way in over his head. It didn’t take an expert to figure out just how smitten Spyral’s newest poster boy was.

He’d be lying if he wasn’t flattered or better phrased, _wholly interested_. It wasn’t just the physical aspect, which would definitely make for some solid ground to fling himself at him, but also the fact the boy was unlike anything he had met prior to this and that saying _a lot_ coming from him. Dick was captivated but ready for a rebuttal at any given moment, a chance to prove himself an equal, which he was, on most levels but for the computer slotted in his brain. Well maybe he was as flexible as M wished one day he’d be, but that was a trait reserved for the bonus round.

                                                                             

* * *

 

 

They had managed to make contact with their target, more like M managed to wipe the floor with him, fist first, his kneecaps coming in second for a blow to the groin. Fact he managed not to scream or spill his guts out from some internal bleeding said a lot about the new kind of crime rising on the streets. But regardless, nothing M couldn’t handle.

After getting him to talk, and helping him pick his teeth off the curb, they both went along their merry way till M dragged him in a nearby stand decidedly and sat Dick down for what seemed a good ol’ fashioned heart to heart. Only it wasn’t and M had other plans for their night out.

“So let me get this straight…you actually pulled his arm off from his shoulder and he didn’t say a word- not one!- because he was in shock? Is that humanly possible? I mean maybe-“

“You get so caught up in the details sometimes, it’s hard to focus on the matter at hand.”

Dick’s field of vision felt kind of fuzzy, being there and not really there, the alcohol stronger than anticipated. He still managed to cock an eyebrow that dissipated to a confused scrunch of his nose, making M lose his balance from laughing and throw them both together at a wall by their side.

“What was the task at hand again?” he slurred, an almost innocent smile drawn on his features.

“You’re drunk, we need to get you and your royal behind back at my place.” M got up, gathering himself, holding back the urge to mark his slender neck with kisses. They were huddled together, body on body, hard to focus on anything but Dick’s heartbeat racing. He kept telling himself it was the alcohol, but the growing problem down his chaps said otherwise.

If it wasn’t for the fast traveling the doors provided he wasn’t sure for how long he’d be able to haul him up like an sheep straight for the slaughterhouse. He’d carried heavier bodies, dead at that, but Dick certainly looked lighter than he actually was.

He dropped him on a couch, the silly expression on his face still present. Dick stretched lazily, his shirt revealing his well defined abdomen and the faint line of hair leading to the band of his briefs.

“So what does the great Midnighter have in store for us this lovely evening!” he was just a touch more than tipsy, wouldn’t go as far to call him completely hammered, although with the bat-training and everything M wasn’t sure it’d show either way.

“A pack of tylenol for that perfectly sculpted head of yours this time tomorrow and a good night’s sleep.”

No matter how interested, he’d never take advantage of the boy at this state. It wasn’t his intention to get him drunk, but he’d have to plead ignorance on something like the average person’s tolerance for alcohol. He wasn’t quite like anyone Dick had shared drinks with, he had made sure to mention that on his tenth shot of tequila. They were celebrating his _not-demotion_ and since Dick seemed all too pleased with himself, M didn’t have it in his heart to say no to a few extra rounds.

 “Don’t be a wet blanket! I’m fine! I’m _perfectly_ fine!” he sounded like he was declaring, matter-of-factly, as he stumbled across M’s polished oak flooring, that did nothing to help him balance his posture. M chased after him towards the kitchen, finding him fiddling with what seemed to be a pancake mix he probably nabbed from one of the cabinets.

“Dick, it’s too late for pancakes, you need to come with me, show you what a nice bed I got. It’s soft and entirely welcoming.”

Dick hesitated for a moment, eyes wide, looking like a child scorned before deciding to return to his mix. He dropped an entire carton of milk, and the entirety of M’s stack of eggs, shells and everything, into it.

It was like watching a child get their hands on their first tiny portable kitchen oven, that’s how comic the whole scene looked. M decided to call it a night, it’s not like he couldn’t re stock on eggs and no matter how messy the mixing process got, he’d have enough time to clean up everything in the morning, while Dick was hopefully conked out in his double bed.

“You must’ve realized this by now, but I like you, y’know.” Dick put down the whisk, his eyes darting at the doorway where M was standing.

“Well I feel something along those lines too..” he confessed, a hint of amusement in his voice. “But that’s a talk for another time, let’s get you under those covers.”

“No!” The sudden outburst actually surprised M, taking him a split second to recover. He couldn’t be all that affected by it, could he?

Dick wasn’t exactly sure what to do about the sudden crescendo in his voice, he was just certain he didn’t want to spend the night in a bed without M holding him. Alcohol talking or not, the fact there was a mutual attraction was a fact that had been well established way beyond the now that was taking place. He made his way to M, footsteps almost timidly following him to the living room as he sat him down, pouring him a glass of water. Anything to clear his head.

“Can I kiss you? Or did I miss my window?” he was hunched over the glass of water he had practically downed in one go, a definitive moment for M, making a mental note of keeping him away from more than the minimum an _underage teen_ can consume.

“You _can_. I’m not sure you’d be able to get your pretty ass over here to reach me at your current state, but if it’s all the same to you…” M taunted, patting down the couch they were both sitting on.

“On behalf of my ass, thank you, kind Midnight Man, for the compliment.” Dick mumbled nonsense while making his way to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He started slow at first, tongues fumbling curiously, then M picked up the pace, dragging his fingers through Dick’s hair. Every moan leaving him made M regret the turn their night took, hoping to have properly gotten them both to this moment, minus the alcohol and ten times the contact.

M wouldn’t allow anything more than the occasional groping, no matter how audibly Dick whined every time he swatted his hand off the fly of his jeans. ‘ _Wet Blanket’_ he thought and smiled, better than taking advantage of a guy younger than him when he could be having him in his bed, pleas and screams rolling off his tongue, aware of every single sensation, having agreed to everything M had in store for him. Nothing sexier than consent.

Their bodies still betrayed them, but that wasn’t going to be enough to make him cave in to Dick’s promises. He gave his butt a hard slap, an attempt to reprimand him but having the opposite effect, Dick’s mouth not helping the long sigh that spilled from his lips.

“ _You’re into that aren’t you?”_ M for once couldn’t plan out what he wanted to do to this boy. Where to start from, when or _where_ to finish _,_ his quivering lips asking for more, no end in sight for them. Or _him_.

After exhausting all possible kissing techniques, M grabbed hold of his thighs, trying his best to carry him to his bedroom, despite Dick’s sinister attempts at distracting him, peppering kisses all over his jaw.

Dick plopped down as soundly as he could, welcoming the feeling of the soft covers enveloping his tired body. He wanted more, but was torn between sleep and drowsiness taking him and M’s scruffy smirk that was all too charming, alcohol factor aside. The smell of him surrounded him, and it did wonders to lull him to sleep, with M hovering above him, making sure to tuck him in at the best of his abilities. He was used to engaging in other activities in this room, _not_ making sure his hammered partner would go out like a light, and that was best case scenario always.  

                                                                       

* * *

 

 

As far as awkward morning-after encounters go, Dick was winning.

He had stumbled his way to the bathroom, sweeping the area for his discarded briefs from last night. He must’ve considered them redundant at some point during the night and why not? First you crash into someone’s place, smashed like there’s no tomorrow, you then completely destroy their kitchen and continue by throwing yourself all over them. Dick Grayson’s instant recipe for a successful love life.

His briefs were located near the hamper, ‘ _a valiant effort at a three-pointer Dick_ ’ he could hear Bruce’s deadpan voice, because Bruce would always make his way into the most inopportune moments in his life. The voice of reason they called him. The voice that’s going to remind me of my shortcomings, _he_ called _him_. He picked them up, thankful that his balance had come back to him and was able to fit both legs in them.

“I preferred you without them but suit yourself.”

M was standing near the door frame, with a cup of freshly grinded coffee in his hands. Dick caught the smell, closing his eyes at the aroma, hoping he hadn’t overstayed his welcome yet. He really needed something for his incredibly dry mouth.

“Is it too late to apologize for last night’s ..err.. slip-up?” he flashed him the most innocent grin he could muster.

“You pretty boys think you can get away with everything..” M reciprocated a grin, not as joyous but near mimicking the emotion Dick was trying to convey. He was partly to blame, although he wouldn’t just admit to it, now that he figured Dick would be willing to make up for it.

“Well in this pretty boy’s defense, that’s not always the case. You had my back out there yesterday, I appreciate it. Which is why I wish things could’ve gone…not so south.”

M hummed in agreement, placing his mug on the nightstand next to him.

“How much of last night do you remember? I don’t need you to paint me a perfect picture, just the gist of it.”

Dick tried his best to recollect the blur that was last night’s…antics. “Well there was the pancakes blunder for one-“

M chuckled, of course he’d recall the food part in vivid detail, he seemed kind of offended he hadn’t let him fix himself up with a hearty plate of them too.

“then I kind of…I may have…there was this happenstance-“

“Of you dropping yourself on my lap and lapping at my mouth like an eager pup. I mean I have to admit, ten points for enthusiasm but your technique could use some work.”

Dick wasn’t one to get mortified easily, but that was really not how he remembered that part going. If anything he could recall M and him sharing a heated encounter in his living room, but maybe he didn’t take into account _he_ was the one who was over enthusiastic.

“Feel free to make it up to me tonight. Can’t wait to hear this robin sing.”

“Is that an open invitation or more of a ‘I can’t wait for you to sweep me off my feet Grayson?”

M stopped short in the middle of the hallway, laughing loudly to himself, then moving to the next room. “You really don’t remember anything do you?”

“Wait, did you sweep _me_ off my feet? M? M stop messing around and answer me!”

**Author's Note:**

> [hideo kojima voice] Hello everyone......................I'm Back. And not with SuperBat this time you'd butter believe it. I mean they're still no1 in my heart but it's big enough that it can hold every single pairing out there. M/Dick has kind of been a guilty pleasure for me ever since I finished binge-reading Grayson a year back or so, and so I finally got around to writing them. Not sure how I did but Y'know................. I tried.jpeg


End file.
